


Something In The Punch

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hugo loves it, M/M, Mr. Torgue becomes a tentacle monster, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Torgue leaves the costume party early, Hugo is worried, even more so when he finds their home trashed and Torgue locked in their bedroom.





	Something In The Punch

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

“Are you sure I don’t look dumb?” Torgue asked Hugo.

Hugo, dressed as a sailor, admired his partner’s homemade costume. It was paper mache tentacles protruding from all over his body. He smiled and went to him, kissing him. “You look incredible. I really love your costume. You’re going to rock at the party.”

Torgue nodded, still unsure, but he smiled. “Right! Positive reinforcement! I’m going to be the best looking monster there!”

“You already are,” Hugo said.

* * *

Hugo looked through the thick crowd in the large house for Torgue. He wasn’t a hard man to find, towering over everyone. And yet, he hadn’t found the man and it was starting to worry him. He sent Torgue a message, trying not to let his mind wander. He hoped nothing bad had happened while they’d been separated at the costume party.

The text was immediate. _ Took a cab home, not feeling well. Don’t hurry back. _

His last words made Hugo frown. That was not like the man at all. He found the host, Rhys, and said his goodbyes. “Torgue isn’t feeling well, thanks for inviting us.”

Rhys nodded, not paying attention. “Yeah.” He was grabbing all the drinks on the table and tossing them into a garbage bag while his friends took the punch bowl away.

“Okay…” Hugo said slowly. He turned and left, remembering how weird Rhys was.

He made his way home, throwing his sailor’s cap to the passenger seat. He hoped Torgue hadn’t gotten food poisoning or drank too much. The man was a lightweight.

The lights in the house were off, which only made Hugo begin to worry more. Torgue must be incredibly sick if he hadn’t bothered with the lights. He parked their car and headed in. The place was a mess, like there had been a struggle.

“Torgue?” Hugo called, his heart racing. Torgue was a strong man who knew how to take care of himself, but he couldn’t bare the thought of the love of his life hurt. He heard a noise from the back of the house and went to investigate, stepping over a broken lamp. “Honey?” Hugo called.

He was answered with a sudden silence.

Hugo tried their bedroom door, but found it locked. He frowned. “Hey, you alright?”

There was silence, followed by a strained voice. “Yes… Yes, leave me alone!”

Panic welled inside Hugo and he hurried back to the kitchen where the bedroom key was. He grabbed it and a gun. There was someone threatening Torgue’s life. He went back and quietly unlocked the door. He took a breath and turned the knob, testing if there was something in front of it. When he opened it halfway, Torgue shouted.

“No!”

Hugo took aim, looking for the intruded. He found none, just Torgue, cowering away from him. His clothes were torn, large tentacles swirled and whipped from all angles of his body. “What?” Hugo gasped.

Torgue turned to him briefly, hands covering his face. He gasped. “You’re going to shoot men!? I know I’m a monster, but I’m still me!”

Hugo blinked and frowned. “I’m not going to shoot you! I thought someone was attacking you! The house is a mess!” He put the safety on the gun and removed the bullet from the chamber. He set it in the drawer of the dresser and looked at Torgue. “What happened?”

“I don’t know! I took one drink and felt horrible!”

Hugo frowned. “The punch wasn’t that strong.”

“I know, but I got super dizzy and I couldn’t find you, so I went home… When I got here… These things started moving!”

“These things?”

“The tentacles!” Torgue wailed, turning to Hugo impatiently. “THE F***ING TENTACLES WE MADE TURNED INTO REAL ONES AND THEY’RE ATTACHED TO ME AND NOW I’M A MOTHERF***ING MONSTER!” Tears streamed down Torgue’s face.

Hugo stared at the man, processing what he was saying. The paper mache tentacles for his costume turned into real ones and they were flailing around wildly. They were real tentacles, thick and multi colored, some with barbs, others with knobs.

“Shit,” Hugo breathed.

“I KNOW!” Torgue cried. He turned away from Hugo. “I’M A HORRIBLE MONSTER! EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE SCARED OF ME AND TRY TO KILL ME! BUT I’M STILL ME! _ I’M _NOT A MONSTER!”

This was fucking hot. Hugo could feel himself stirring. He’d suggested Torgue go as a tentacle monster cause Hugo had been fantasizing. He’d bought a tentacle dildo for them to play with later as a surprise, but now he was looking at the real thing. At real tentacles.

He began to undress, quickly shedding his clothes off as Torgue sniffled.

“I’m still me! Just because my outside has changed, doesn’t mean _ I _ have!”

“No shit,” Hugo said, throwing his clothes to the side.

Torgue turned at his words. “You don’t think-” He blinked. “What… What are you doing?”

“I’m getting turned on, what does it look like?” Hugo went to the large man, dodging a couple rogue tentacles and pulled him into a kiss. It was a wet kiss, but Hugo continued, kissing him deeply, tearing at the shreds of clothes hanging off the large man. “This is fucking hot, honey.”

“Wh-” Torgue was interrupted by another hot and desperate kiss. He pulled away. “I’m confused. You’re not scared?”

Hugo shook his head. “I wanted you to be this so we could play with a new toy I got… A tentacle. It was supposed to be a surprise, but…” He took one of the tentacles in his hand. It whipped around. “Now you’ve got the real thing.”

Torgue sniffled and smiled. “You really mean it?”

Grinning, Hugo took Torgue’s hand and brought it to his hard dick. “What do you think?”

Torgue let out a loud laugh. “HA!” He scooped Hugo up and tossed him onto the bed. His tentacles calmed, no longer flailing, but moving slowly, like underwater plants. He kissed Hugo, spreading his legs wide. Tentacles moved around his legs to keep them spread and around his wrists to pin them above his head.

“Fuck yes,” Hugo moaned, reaching for another kiss.

Torgue obliged, kissing the gasp as a tentacle rubbed against Hugo’s ass. They slid in, the knobs adding an extra texture. Hugo’s head fell backward, his back arching.

“Torgue!” He mewled.

It hit Torgue in his gut and his heart. He kissed over Hugo, more in love with him than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
